


flowers

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [24]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Triss returns to talk to a client she just can't stop thinking about
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: witcher femslash february [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461
Kudos: 4





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

Triss pulls up to the curb just as her client is getting out of her car. Judging by her rumpled black suit and thunderous expression, she’s had a long day at work. This was a terrible mistake, Triss thinks. She should just drive off now, or pretend she put the wrong address in her GPS—but it’s too late, because the dark-haired woman is already leveling a curious look at Triss’s pickup truck.

“I hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time!” Triss calls out the open window of her truck.

When her client—Triss has blushed more than once remembering the way she said, _Call me Yennefer_ —looks up, her expression softens slightly. “Come to admire your work?” The wry quirk of her lips emboldens Triss, despite her better judgment.

Triss shuts the driver’s side door behind her and stands on the sidewalk, taking in the wild riot of color blooming before her. “It does look good, doesn’t it?” When she was hired, the front yard was dead and brown, and now it’s full of life and color and beautiful scents drifting on the evening breeze. This really has been one of her favorite jobs, and not only because every time her client stopped by to check on her progress, she found herself getting butterflies in her stomach, a feeling she’s heard people describe but never actually though people really felt.

“The pollinator garden was a good idea,” her client—Yennefer—says, nodding approvingly at the yard. “My husband says your work is the best housewarming gift we got.”

“He’s actually the reason I came by,” Triss says, trying not to blush through this blatant lie. “I remember you said he was interested in building some bee boxes, and I thought I’d drop off some literature.” Wonderful, now it sounds like Triss was hoping to make a move on her husband, which couldn’t be further from the truth. 

Yennefer raises her eyebrows. “How very thoughtful of you.” Glancing at her watch, she says, “Geralt won’t be home for a while yet. But you could come in for a drink, if you don’t mind waiting.”

Which is how Triss winds up following her very married client inside to sip cocktails on the back patio as the sun sets, her pamphlets on bee habitats forgotten on the passenger seat. She’s never done anything like this in her life, but she’s also never met anyone who made her feel like something was springing to life inside her with a single glance, and so she’s here, to just—maybe—find out if she wasn’t imagining it, if there really is something between them. As she watches the sunset paint Yennefer’s soft brown skin ochre, and then bronze by turns, she wonders if she’ll ever work up the courage to say, _Was I wrong? Do you want this too?_

When her drink is mostly ice, Triss’s nerves get the better of her, and she says, “Well, I should probably be going. I’m sure you have things to do.”

Yennefer’s hand reaches out to touch Triss’s wrist where it rests on the arm of her chair, and even just that little touch makes her shiver. “Or you could stay,” she says, looking Triss straight in the eye, so there’s no mistaking her intention.

Triss closes her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up. This is what, in her heart of hearts, she was hoping for, but now that it’s within reach, she’s not sure she can bring herself to go through with it. “Won’t. . .” She bites her lip. It’s so hypocritical, given what she came here to find out, but she needs to know. “Won’t your husband mind?”

“Geralt’s having dinner out this evening,” Yennefer says, her fingers tracing slow patterns on Triss’s wrist. “With his boyfriend.”

Triss’s eyes fly open, and her cheeks get even hotter. “Oh.”

Yennefer meets her gaze, searching Triss’s face carefully as she says, “So you’ll stay?”

Triss has a lot more questions, but really this is the best possible outcome, better than she ever hoped. “Yes,” she says, and lets Yennefer lean forward to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
